(1) Field of the Invention
Combination of hand puppet and rug used for therapeutic purposes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes hand puppets, puppet dolls or toys, and combination of puppet and stuffed animal. It does not include a puppet rug which can be used for therapeutic purposes.
(3) Prior Art Statement
Rosen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,849, dated Jan. 4, 1966, discloses a slipper which may be used as a toy in the nature of a hand puppet.
Rushton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,283, dated Mar. 9, 1976, discloses a hand puppet which resembles a stuffed animal.
None of the prior art discloses a puppet rug which can be used for therapeutic purposes. My invention provides a puppet rug which can be used for therapeutic purposes.